scarecroefandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
__TOC__ to request # w:c:muppet:Episode 0133 — Larry & Phyllis penny potatoes # w:c:muppet:Episode 0133 — Larry & Phyllis photograph # w:c:muppet:Episode 0142 — Larry & Phyllis dinner chores # w:c:muppet:Episode 0181 — Larry & Phyllis television # w:c:muppet:Episode 0194 — posters of Larry & Phyllis # w:c:muppet:Episode 0220 — Oscar wishes to be an octopus; What Makes Music # w:c:muppet:Episode 1203 — Bob conducts; Olivia photographer People'Neighborhood # w:c:muppet:Episode 1278 — Oscar's nephew Goody; Alan Menken song; Peggy Fleming # w:c:muppet:Episode 1300 — Ernie & Alphonso; Kermit & Kimberly # w:c:muppet:Episode 1439 — first known appearance of Elmo (May 1980) # w:c:muppet:Episode 1616 — Bruno dances to an Alan Menken song; Barkley balloons # w:c:muppet:Episode 1681 — Ray Barretto # w:c:muppet:Episode 1745 — Alan Menken song # w:c:muppet:Episode 1882 — Kermit and kid; Alan Menken song # w:c:muppet:Episode 2659 — Natasha/Miles start school; Alan Menken song; Barkley's couch # w:c:muppet:Episode 2722 — Countess Backwards castle; Forgetful's birthday # w:c:muppet:Episode 2724 — Malcolm-Jamal Warner # w:c:muppet:Episode 2737 — Sonia Manzano/Alan Menken song; Irvine in daycare Batch 1 # w:c:muppet:Episode 0021 — Lost E&B sketch # w:c:muppet:Episode 0024 — Lost E&B sketch # w:c:muppet:Episode 0031 — Two lost Kermit sketches # w:c:muppet:Episode 0038 — Lost E&B sketch # w:c:muppet:Episode 0039 — Lost Kermit sketch # w:c:muppet:Episode 0078 — Lost E&B sketch # w:c:muppet:Episode 0125 — Possible debut of Grover # w:c:muppet:Episode 0138 — Who owns the garage? # w:c:muppet:Episode 0197 — AMs do Beatles Word; Bob sings World Needs Now is Love # w:c:muppet:Episode 0218 — First Sing # w:c:muppet:Episode 0273 — Second Sing # w:c:muppet:Episode 0276 — First Mr. Snuffleupagus # w:c:muppet:Episode 0316 — Tom and David as Superman (WRONG EPISODE) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0333 — Street party, Clip was used on 40 Years DVD # w:c:muppet:Episode 0343 — Vaccinations on Sesame Street # w:c:muppet:Episode 0415 — Snuffy brings a Snuffy-sized trash can to Sesame Street # w:c:muppet:Episode 0425 — Third Sing # w:c:muppet:Episode 0504 — Luis buys a new hat # w:c:muppet:Episode 0578 — A witch curses Oscar with a nose # w:c:muppet:Episode 0581 — Frank Oz as Officer Krupky �� # w:c:muppet:Episode 0596 — Caroll cameo # w:c:muppet:Episode 0669 — Sam the Robot tries to act like a grandmother # w:c:muppet:Episode 0688 — Sam the Machine plays a game with Oscar # w:c:muppet:Episode 0702 — Jerry Nelson cameo # w:c:muppet:Episode 0733 — The Count tries not to count for a whole day # w:c:muppet:Episode 0734 — Big Bird presents “The Number 4 Show” # w:c:muppet:Episode 0744 — The Count hopes to count one million ants # w:c:muppet:Episode 0797 — Big Bird for President �� # w:c:muppet:Episode 0804 — Cookie Monster pretends he doesn’t like cookies # w:c:muppet:Episode 0832 — Luis hires Maria to work at the Fix-It Shop # w:c:muppet:Episode 0847 — Margaret Hamilton Wicked Witch �� # w:c:muppet:Episode 0886 — Mumford makes Sesame Street disappear # w:c:muppet:Episode 0900 — Adaptation of Bert & Ernie Sing Along album �� # w:c:muppet:Episode 0923 — Cookie Monster runs for President �� # w:c:muppet:Episode 0950 — First Olivia # w:c:muppet:Episode 0953 — The Count woos the Countess # w:c:muppet:Episode 0957 — Oscar welcomes Olivia to Sesame Street # w:c:muppet:Episode 1061 — Judy Collins visits, "Horse Sense" & "Sully's Love Song" # w:c:muppet:Episode 1068 — Bert babysits his nephew Brad # w:c:muppet:Episode 1070 — Oscar falls in love # w:c:muppet:Episode 1073 — Herry’s sister Harriet # w:c:muppet:Episode 1148 — James Earl Jones visits # w:c:muppet:Episode 1177 — Early Barkley? # w:c:muppet:Episode 1184 — Early Barkley 2? # w:c:muppet:Episode 1198 — Bert's nephew Brad's baby teeth # w:c:muppet:Episode 1207 — Bert and Bertha # w:c:muppet:Episode 1262 — movie at Hooper's Store, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt cameos # w:c:muppet:Episode 1316 — Puerto Rico # w:c:muppet:Episode 1317 — Puerto Rico # w:c:muppet:Episode 1318 — Puerto Rico # w:c:muppet:Episode 1319 — Puerto Rico # w:c:muppet:Episode 1320 — Puerto Rico # w:c:muppet:Episode 1339 — Charles the Robot # w:c:muppet:Episode 1356 — Super Grover sketch we haven’t seen yet # w:c:muppet:Episode 1417 — Big Bird helps Maria with the census # w:c:muppet:Episode 1418 — Young Mr. Hooper flashback # w:c:muppet:Episode 1441 — Mr. Hooper and David’s grandmother go on a date # w:c:muppet:Episode 1505 — Starship Surprise (wrong episode) # w:c:muppet:Episode 1545 — Mr. Hooper’s brother visits # w:c:muppet:Episode 1552 — Suzanne Farrell with Telly and Herry # w:c:muppet:Episode 1562 — Oscar runs for Mayor �� # w:c:muppet:Episode 1577 — First appearance of Aristotle # w:c:muppet:Episode 1706 — Big Bird at camp, part 1, Giancarlo Esposito # w:c:muppet:Episode 1714 — Oscar tries to leave Earth # w:c:muppet:Episode 1750 — Suzanne Farrell with Telly and Herry # w:c:muppet:Episode 1851 — Brian Muehl as Elmo # w:c:muppet:Episode 1852 — Harry Belafonte �� # w:c:muppet:Episode 1853 — �� # w:c:muppet:Episode 1854 — Snuffy is sick ⚫ # w:c:muppet:Episode 1855 — red grouch probably used for Oscar.and.red.jpg �� # w:c:muppet:Episode 1939 — Sally Ride and Grundgetta # w:c:muppet:Episode 1965 — Sally Ride and Maria # w:c:muppet:Episode 2060 — Big Bird as a superhero # w:c:muppet:Episode 2223 — Teri Garr cameo # w:c:muppet:Episode 2253 — First appearance of Gina # w:c:muppet:Episode 2258 — Computer Trouble, Tatyana Ali cameo ⚫ # w:c:muppet:Episode 2303 — Professor Rabbit and Garbo the six-foot pink monkey # w:c:muppet:Episode 2362 — The Count's suitcases ⚫ # w:c:muppet:Episode 2443 — Adaptation of the Sing Along album # w:c:muppet:Episode 2455 — Maria and Luis get engaged ⚫ # w:c:muppet:Episode 2484 — Maria and Luis prepare for the wedding ⚫ # w:c:muppet:Episode 2504 — Olivia sings at Birdland ⚫ # w:c:muppet:Episode 2706 — “Just Say No” parable # w:c:muppet:Episode 2754 — Placido Flamingo's animal opera # w:c:muppet:Episode 2770 — Big Bird makes a map of Sesame Street # w:c:muppet:Episode 2861 — Big Bird yells "Toothpaste" ⚫ # w:c:muppet:Episode 3266 — Tooth Fairy loses address book, Sinbad guest stars ⚫ # w:c:muppet:Episode 3877 — The Fairy Bubble Person ⚫ # w:c:muppet:Episode 3891 — Oscar and Felix ⚫ # w:c:muppet:Episode 3906 — Perpetual Porridge Machine, Michael B. Jordan cameo # w:c:muppet:Snuffy's Parents Get a Divorce �� Batch 2 # w:c:muppet:Episode 0030 — first appearance of Granny Bird # w:c:muppet:Episode 0326 — Linda moves to Sesame Street # w:c:muppet:Episode 0330 — Fix-It Shop opens # w:c:muppet:Episode 0359 — Bert leaves Ernie # w:c:muppet:Episode 0394 — Tom as Superman # w:c:muppet:Episode 0441 — Muppet Officer Krupky; John-John and Shola in Street scene # w:c:muppet:Episode 0515 — lost Roosevelt Franklin sketch # w:c:muppet:Episode 0592 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0593 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0594 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0595 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0597 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0598 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0599 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0600 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 5) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0802 — first appearance of Buffy # w:c:muppet:Episode 0806 — Herry and Maurice are afraid of the dark # w:c:muppet:Episode 0810 — New Mexico (circulating in low quality) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0811 — New Mexico (circulating in low quality) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0812 — New Mexico (circulating in low quality) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0813 — New Mexico (circulating in low quality) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0814 — New Mexico (circulating in low quality) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0815 — New Mexico (circulating in low quality) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0821 — Herry's brother # w:c:muppet:Episode 0833 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0834 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0835 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0836 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0837 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0838 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0839 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 7) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0848 — Mr. Macintosh doesn't like working near Willy # w:c:muppet:Episode 0881 — Oscar starts a fire in his trash can # w:c:muppet:Episode 0894 — Super Grover helps David close Hooper's Store, but locks himself in. # w:c:muppet:Episode 0915 — Kermit in Street scene # w:c:muppet:Episode 0974 — Kermit Love cameo # w:c:muppet:Episode 0980 — Missing Olivia song, Maria with animated eyes # w:c:muppet:Episode 1033 — Herry's niece # w:c:muppet:Episode 1045 — The Count's Countdown # w:c:muppet:Episode 1052 — Big Bird's variety show # w:c:muppet:Episode 1076 — Buffy invites the gang to Hawaii # w:c:muppet:Episode 1077 — Snuffy is homesick for Hawaii # w:c:muppet:Episode 1078 — Mr. Hooper starts Hooper's Store chain # w:c:muppet:Episode 1079 — Big Bird wins a trip to Hawaii # w:c:muppet:Episode 1082 — Big Bird plans his trip for Hawaii # w:c:muppet:Episode 1089 — Preparing for Hawaii # w:c:muppet:Episode 1090 — Hawaii (circulating in low quality) # w:c:muppet:Episode 1091 — Hawaii (circulating in low quality) # w:c:muppet:Episode 1092 — Hawaii (circulating in low quality) # w:c:muppet:Episode 1093 — Hawaii (circulating in low quality) # w:c:muppet:Episode 1094 — Hawaii (circulating in low quality) # w:c:muppet:Episode 1095 — Hawaii (circulating in low quality) # w:c:muppet:Episode 1096 — Hawaii (circulating in low quality) # w:c:muppet:Episode 1103 — A Muppet is hired to shovel snow # w:c:muppet:Episode 1216 — first appearance of Irvine # w:c:muppet:Episode 1277 — Jon Stone cameo # w:c:muppet:Episode 1293 — Super Grover attempts to retrieve a ball stuck on the Hooper's Store trellis. # w:c:muppet:Episode 1322 — A freezing cold day on Sesame Street # w:c:muppet:Episode 1348 — Free Fall with Grover # w:c:muppet:Episode 1364 — C-3PO and R2-D2, part 1 # w:c:muppet:Episode 1368 — Jerry Nelson cameo # w:c:muppet:Episode 1396 — C-3PO and R2-D2, part 2 # w:c:muppet:Episode 1400 — first appearance of Grundgetta # w:c:muppet:Episode 1403 — first appearance of Deena # w:c:muppet:Episode 1463 — Big Bird gets a superhero costume in the mail # w:c:muppet:Episode 1617 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) # w:c:muppet:Episode 1618 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) # w:c:muppet:Episode 1619 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) # w:c:muppet:Episode 1620 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) # w:c:muppet:Episode 1621 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) # w:c:muppet:Episode 1622 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) # w:c:muppet:Episode 1623 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) # w:c:muppet:Episode 1624 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) # w:c:muppet:Episode 1625 — Snow on Sesame Street (Season 13) # w:c:muppet:Episode 1655 — Richard Hunt cameo # w:c:muppet:Episode 1672 — WORM-TV, part 1 # w:c:muppet:Episode 1673 — WORM-TV, part 2 # w:c:muppet:Episode 1703 — Muppet Officer Krupky # w:c:muppet:Episode 1707 — Camp Echo Rock (circulating in low quality) # w:c:muppet:Episode 1708 — Camp Echo Rock (circulating in low quality) # w:c:muppet:Episode 1709 — Camp Echo Rock (circulating in low quality) # w:c:muppet:Episode 1710 — Camp Echo Rock (circulating in low quality) # w:c:muppet:Episode 1717 — Granny Bird, Grandma Harriet, Granny Snuffy # w:c:muppet:Episode 1779 — Bert spots Snuffy # w:c:muppet:Episode 1789 — Brian Muehl and Richard Hunt cameo # w:c:muppet:Episode 1829 — Super Snuffy # w:c:muppet:Episode 2134 — first appearance of Placido Flamingo # w:c:muppet:Episode 2162 — first appearance of Leo the Party Monster # w:c:muppet:Episode 2260 — first appearance of Birdland; Telly falls in love with Juliet # w:c:muppet:Episode 2410 — first appearance of Alice Snuffleupagus # w:c:muppet:Episode 2485 — Maria and Luis get married # w:c:muppet:Episode 2616 — Music Man parody # w:c:muppet:Episode 2689 — Fire at 123 Sesame Street, part 1 # w:c:muppet:Episode 2690 — Fire at 123 Sesame Street, part 2 # w:c:muppet:Episode 2880 — Montana (circulating in low quality) # w:c:muppet:Episode 2881 — Montana (circulating in low quality) # w:c:muppet:Episode 2882 — Montana (circulating in low quality) # w:c:muppet:Episode 2883 — Montana (circulating in low quality) # w:c:muppet:Episode 2884 — Montana (circulating in low quality) # w:c:muppet:Episode 2885 — Montana (circulating in low quality) # w:c:muppet:Episode 2886 — Montana (circulating in low quality) requested Aug 20 # w:c:muppet:Episode 0017 — Ernie plays Blue Danube on piano # w:c:muppet:Episode 0025 — "Duke David" and the Dragon # w:c:muppet:Episode 0026 — Ernie & Bert: Z bit # w:c:muppet:Episode 0047 — Ernie & Cookie: quart # w:c:muppet:Episode 0081 — Kermit & Cookie: milk # w:c:muppet:Episode 0094 — Ernie & Bert: dust the shelf # w:c:muppet:Episode 0095 — Kermit: F words # w:c:muppet:Episode 0099 — Batman cartoon; Mr. Hooper's birthday # w:c:muppet:Episode 0148 — Grover & Herbert Birdsfoot: OP # w:c:muppet:Episode 0150 — Grover & Herbert Birdsfoot: Hopping Poem # w:c:muppet:Episode 0161 — Near/Far Jim; Hastings/Grover; M.Landon; T.Conway; Mets; Oscar hiccups # w:c:muppet:Episode 0168 — Baby Monster: IS # w:c:muppet:Episode 0204 — Ernie & Cookie: C words # w:c:muppet:Episode 0205 — Ernie & Lefty: ME sign # w:c:muppet:Episode 0207 — a monster (Cookie?) desperately needs to use Bert's phone # w:c:muppet:Episode 0234 — Carla Pinza as Maria (1) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0243 — actual first appearance of Linda # w:c:muppet:Episode 0256 — Carla Pinza as Maria (2) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0270 — Big Bird builds a moon rocket; animated Big Bird # w:c:muppet:Episode 0287 — Grover & Herbert Birdsfoot: carrying HELP # w:c:muppet:Episode 0289 — Kermit & Cookie: tissue paper # w:c:muppet:Episode 0290 — Grover's crush on Maria # w:c:muppet:Episode 0297 — Kermit & Prof Hastings: Letter U # w:c:muppet:Episode 0304 — Sherlock Hemlock: S # w:c:muppet:Episode 0306 — Big Bird and Shola; Sherlock Hemlock: N # w:c:muppet:Episode 0311 — Ernie & Bert: borrowed book # w:c:muppet:Episode 0315 — Little Bird sketch, astronaut Susan # w:c:muppet:Episode 0319 — Kermit lecture: crosswalk # w:c:muppet:Episode 0396 — Oscar leaves in hot air balloon, meets Little Bird # w:c:muppet:Episode 0456 — David and Maria wedding sketch # w:c:muppet:Episode 0493 — uncut version of "Imagination" with redacted scary monsters # w:c:muppet:Episode 0524 — Mr. Hooper is an astronaut # w:c:muppet:Episode 0551 — Kermit sketch: Froggy # w:c:muppet:Episode 0551 — Electric Company crossover (Rita Moreno & Morgan Freeman) # w:c:muppet:Episode 0660 — Big Bird unicycle; Oscar sabotages Maria's date; Big Bird the puppeteer # w:c:muppet:Episode 0704 — Kermit sketch: happy and scared # w:c:muppet:Episode 0711 — Kermit sketch: rhyming; Sam the Machine's birthday # w:c:muppet:Episode 0720 — David/Maria dinner; Bert/Maria helicopter; Hooper's basement # w:c:muppet:Episode 0747 — Kermit segment: Legs Benedict # w:c:muppet:Episode 0798 — E&B sketch w/ kids; The Count loses his voice # w:c:muppet:Episode 0846 — Herry's crush on Susan # w:c:muppet:Episode 0850 — Grover song: City Sounds # w:c:muppet:Episode 0903 — Grover sketch: People in Your Neighborhood w/ Bob # w:c:muppet:Episode 0925 — everything Cookie touches turns to cookies; Maria/Biff "little lady" # w:c:muppet:Episode 0965 — Ms Sharp (Anne Revere) in Hooper's; Neighborhood song # w:c:muppet:Episode 1040 — Ice Follies remake of Grover's Near and Far with Kermit # w:c:muppet:Episode 1098 — Mr. Hooper hires Mr. Ortiz (who speaks poor English) # w:c:muppet:Episode 1155 — Mr. Ortiz's home is destroyed by a fire, stays with Hooper # w:c:muppet:Episode 1176 — Big Bird hails a Taxi; Victor Borge segment with Muppets # w:c:muppet:Episode 1178 — Victor Borge plays the Sesame Street Theme # w:c:muppet:Episode 1181 — Victor Borge with Oscar; Maria/Linda Charlie Chaplin # w:c:muppet:Episode 1188 — Professor Grover segment # w:c:muppet:Episode 1219 — Maria and The Count go camping together # w:c:muppet:Episode 1241 — Bert shows off his eyebrows; Hot Lips Hooper # w:c:muppet:Episode 1258 — everyone helps with Mr. Ortiz' new apartment # w:c:muppet:Episode 1259 — Oscar meets Bruno the Trashman # w:c:muppet:Episode 1303 — Big Bird sings "If I Could Fly"; Cookie sketch # w:c:muppet:Episode 1321 — last day in Puerto Rico # w:c:muppet:Episode 1404 — Arnold Hooper part 1 # w:c:muppet:Episode 1414 — Maria Chaplin DON'T WALK; James Galway; Grouchmobile # w:c:muppet:Episode 1461 — Brian Muehl onscreen Alphabet Bates; 2 BB+kids skits # w:c:muppet:Episode 1497 — Mr. Ortiz's sister visits # w:c:muppet:Episode 1538 — Suzanne Farrell, Victor Brady # w:c:muppet:Episode 1557 — Osvaldo visits; Olivia song; Ernie & kid moment; Cookie sketch # w:c:muppet:Episode 1570 — Othmar from planet Zircon; Alan Menken/Big Bird song # w:c:muppet:Episode 1575 — Mr. Rogers # w:c:muppet:Episode 1640 — Big Bird takes ballet; Ernie & Bert American Express # w:c:muppet:Episode 1684 — George Benson; Olivia song; Cookie sketch # w:c:muppet:Episode 1688 — Arnold Hooper part 3 # w:c:muppet:Episode 1705 — The Count's Mother and Baby Count # w:c:muppet:Episode 1735 — Shivers the Penguin (Spinney character from Australia tour) # w:c:muppet:Episode 1783 — last appearance of Mr. Ortiz, sings "Sing" with Telly # w:c:muppet:Episode 1834 — Mumford's cousin; Little Chrissy song; David's big nose # w:c:muppet:Episode 1834 — Billy Dee Williams makes friends # w:c:muppet:Episode 1940 — David's imaginary friend # w:c:muppet:Episode 1966 — begins year-long arc to Snuffy Is Real; only season premiere w/o a full guide # w:c:muppet:Episode 2259 — Linda becomes Barkley's owner; SCTV; Jane Fonda Snuffleupagus # w:c:muppet:Episode 2279 — Dwayne the Dragon gets lost # w:c:muppet:Episode 2776 — Grouchelot # w:c:muppet:Episode 2875 — Wilhelmenia Fernandez and Grundgetta # w:c:muppet:Episode 3082 — Paula Poundstone and Snuffy's mom # w:c:muppet:Imagination — filmed, but unaired version with Ernie's nightmare # w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Test Show 2 # w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Test Show 3 # w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Test Show 4 # w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Test Show 5 old requested # w:c:muppet:Episode 1439 — Brian Muehl as Elmo # w:c:muppet:Episode 1475 — Brian Muehl as Elmo # w:c:muppet:Episode 1594 — Richard or Brian as Elmo # w:c:muppet:Episode 1600 — Richard or Brian as Elmo # w:c:muppet:Episode 1651 — Richard or Brian as Elmo # w:c:muppet:Episode 1813 — Richard or Brian as Elmo # w:c:muppet:Episode 1865 — Richard or Brian as Elmo # w:c:muppet:Episode 1924 — Richard or Brian as Elmo # w:c:muppet:Episode 1969 — Richard or Brian as Elmo # w:c:muppet:Episode 2009 — Richard or Brian as Elmo # w:c:muppet:Episode 2011 — Richard as Elmo # w:c:muppet:Episode 2018 — Richard as Elmo # w:c:muppet:Episode 2025 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo # w:c:muppet:Episode 2026 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo # w:c:muppet:Episode 2035 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo # w:c:muppet:Episode 2036 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo # w:c:muppet:Episode 2037 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo # w:c:muppet:Episode 2055 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo # w:c:muppet:Episode 2094 — Richard or Kevin as Elmo # w:c:muppet:Big Bird in Australia # w:c:muppet:Seeds of Sesame Street # w:c:muppet:Sesame Street at Night # w:c:muppet:Evening at the Pops # w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Experiment ;requested, but not currently found # w:c:muppet:Episode 0202 — First appearance of Slimey # w:c:muppet:Episode 0401 — Charlotte Rae sings “Believe in Yourself” Other * w:c:muppet:What Kind of Fool Am I? on The Ed Sullivan Show is the first appearance of the blue Grover puppet. As sourced on w:c:muppet:proto-Grover, only black-and-white footage is available publicly, but Shane confirms that a color copy exists (at Paley maybe... w:c:muppet:Thread:274379)